


Difficult

by CaesarianConquerer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically you're both Gay and Dumb, But gabe is bad at expressing his emotions, Falling in love with your best friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reader aggressively flirts with gabe as a joke, Slow Burn, and doesnt want to ruin you friendship, and reader cant tell why gabe is avoiding them, gabe is NOT taking it as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarianConquerer/pseuds/CaesarianConquerer
Summary: You and Gabriel have been best friends for years, bickering and teasing each other incessantly.But lately Gabriel's been acting weird and he won't tell you why.And he says you're the difficult one.





	1. Chapter 1

Heavy rubber soles squeak across the tile floor as you make your way up to the newly established Blackwatch head office. 

You worked for Overwatch during the Crisis as Reyes' lieutenant and with the war over, higher ups decided to bring the both of you over to run the new black ops unit. 

It made little difference to you in honesty, as far as you were concerned it was the same job with the same people, except this time there was less PR and if you screw up robots don't destroy the Earth. 

As you reach the top of the stairs your holopad beeps, alerting you of a new message. 

[You're late, Lieutenant. I'm drinking your coffee. -G. Reyes]

You roll your eyes and smile as you walk a little quicker towards your destination. Working for your best friend is as good and as bad as it sounds. 

On one hand, you get work with your best friend. On the other, you and your best friend are assholes. 

You arrive at the office and place your palm against scanner beside the door, which beeps green twice before letting you in. 

Gabriel stands next to a long metal table in the centre of the room, reading the intel displayed beside a holographic projection of what looks like downtown Shanghai. 

"Anything good?" You ask, grabbing your cup of coffee from his hands. 

"If by good you mean three of our undercover guys just got blown and now we have to organize a rescue mission before they get tortured or executed, then yeah. Peachy." He grins, turning and resting on the edge of the table. 

"Well, remind me to not get a blowjob in Shanghai." You muse, sipping from your mug. 

Gabriel blinks and looks away, bringing his own coffee to his lips. 

"Yeah..I'll be sure to." He says from behind the "World's Okayest Boss" mug you gave him for his birthday 3 years ago. 

You squint and lean towards him, the light from the table drenching him in a warm orange. 

"You alright, Boss? You seem quiet." 

"I-its nothing. I think I'm coming down with a cold is all." 

You give him a quick look up and down and shrug, not wanting to pry. So instead you turn, face the table and get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a Useless Gay
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
> ♡


	2. Chapter 2

You and Gabe spend the morning planning the rescue mission, arranging contacts and positioning for strike teams to move into the city. 

Its just past noon when you to begin finalizing the plan, your stomach rumbling quietly to signal the time. 

"So the agents will secure the perimeter around the warehouse and make sure our boys are inside before they go in, right?" You ask as you pull out a yogurt tube you stole from the cafeteria that morning. 

"Yeah, if our intel is good then this should be a cakewal--" Gabriel chokes mid sentence, and you glance up at him, pausing from licking the stray yogurt off your fingers where the tube spilled. 

"Y'alright, Gabe?" 

"Uh, y-yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." He coughs once loudly, "I think this cold is uh, getting worse." 

You cock an eyebrow, a mischievous smile crossing your face. "You sure its a cold? And not little old me enjoying a nice, innocent afternoon snack?" You bat your eyes at him dramatically. 

He says nothing and glares at you. 

You give a little snort, cackling softly before turning and refocusing on the table, asking where the rendezvous point is going to be. 

Exasperated, Gabriel points to a spot on the docks. "Here. We'll have a boat waiting to pick them up." 

You knit your eyebrows a little, "Wouldn't this be a better spot? Its closer to the city so they won't have to move as far." You grab his still pointed hand and move it towards you, indicating the spot you mean. 

He stills for a moment before leaning away, "Yeah. Yeah, thats a better spot. You're right." 

Before you can tease him for agreeing with you so readily, he rounds the desk and unplugs a USB from the side of the table, "If thats everything, I'm gonna go hand this off to the boys." 

You stare at him for a second, feeling rather nonplussed, before blinking rapidly and replying, "I..uh. Yeah, of course. Thanks, Gabe." 

He gives you a quick grin and a nod before briskly walking out of the room, leaving you alone and confused in the afternoon light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader, this kills the man
> 
> Thank you for reading !   
> ♡♡♡


	3. Chapter 3

You catch him later that day in cafeteria, dropping your metal meal tray abruptly on the table beside him, causing him to jump about 6 feet into the air.

You cackle gleefully as he tries to wrestle your arms away and bat you on the face. 

You wipe a tear from your eye as you two settle down, still smiling wide. 

You start picking at your turkey when you nudge him with your shoulder, "So whats eating you, Gabe?" You focus on keeping your eyes and body language casual, maintaining a small smile on your face. 

"And don't give me that "I've got a cold" shit. You're a super soldier, you don't get colds." 

He turns to you and he just...stares. Deep brown eyes boring into yours, his brows knit tight as he searches your face. 

"What do you think of me?" He asks, with such reverance you feel your heart skip a beat. 

You blink once, taken by surprise. You scratch the base your neck as you try to think of a satisfying answer. 

"I think..I mean, I think you're a great commander. You got us through the Crisis, made some tough calls when no one else could and now you're helping make the world a better place." 

Your eyes focus on the mushy peas sitting on your meal tray, suddenly unable to look him in the eyes. 

"And on a personal level, I mean, Gabe, you're my best friend in the whole fucking world. You think I'd still be here dealing with these idiots all day if it weren't for you? I'd follow you anywhere. And it also helps that you're pretty." You smile, making light and teasing him as you always do. 

He shuts his eyes and groans, dragging his palms down his face. He lets out a deep sigh, "Why are you like this? Do you any idea how-- how difficult you are?" 

"I've heard a rumour." You respond immediately, not missing a beat. 

He grasps his head in his hands, incredulous. 

"You know what? Thats it. I'm done here. I'll see you in the morning, lieutenant." 

He's out of his chair by the time you get over your initial shock, you grab for his arm but he just out paces you. You stand hurriedly, bumping the table and sending your peas flying. 

You manage to grab his arm just as a nearby elevator door opens. You don't have the words so you clench you fist tighter into his hoodie, anchoring him in front of you. 

He turns and looks into your eyes with such profound sadness your body goes limp, releasing him. 

Wordlessly, he walks into the elevator, leaving you staring at your own reflection on the cool metal doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is Oblivious and makes Gabriel Very Upset
> 
> Thanks for reading !  
> ♡


	4. Chapter 4

The office is empty when you arrive the next morning, your stomach drops as you enter. Gabe was never late, so if he's not here its of his own volition. 

You shut your eyes tight, fists clenching tight on the two mugs of coffee in your hands as you try and relax. 

A little ball of guilt bounces around your chest, tangling tighter as you wonder what it is you could have done wrong. 

Did you offend him somehow? Was it something you said? 

Your thoughts always came back to that look in his eyes, he looked like you turned around, stabbed him in the back and twisted the knife. 

_How could you?_

How could you, what? You didn't understand, frustration boiled inside you until it threatened to overflow. 

You set the mugs down on the table and waited, hoping he'll show. 

An hour later you hear the door open, you look up from the paperwork you've been staring at, expecting Gabriel finally arriving with some answers. 

But its just one of your agents, informing you that he will be delivering any and all files you may have to Commander Reyes himself. 

You frown, "Wh-what do you mean you'll be delivering the files? That is, quite literally, my job." 

You stand and confront the other man, looking him dead in the eyes as he shakily replies, "C-commander Reyes said that all files you wish to submit to him will be delivered by a runner from now on, s-sir." 

You glare at the agent, and anger simmering behind your eyes. 

"This is ridiculous. Let me speak to him. Where is he?" 

"Commander Reyes specified that he would like to not be disturbed at this time. Sir." 

"Oh for..! Dismissed." You growl as you rub you forehead harshly with one hand, trying to wave the agent away with the other. 

The agent begins to protest, but smartly reads the room and backs out quickly, the door sliding shut behind him. 

As soon as you regain your privacy tears fall from your eyes, hot and painful. You slowly walk back to your desk and bury your head in your arms. 

What the fuck have you done? What could you have possibly done to make you best friend hate you? 

The little ball of guilt returns with a vengeance, twisting around your lungs and throat as you try desperately to breathe. 

A sob escapes you and you curl tighter into your arms, wishing Gabriel was there, as he always had been before, to make things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert meme of Aaron Paul screaming here 
> 
> ♡


	5. Chapter 5

You spend the next few days trying to do your job while being stonewalled at every turn by your agents. 

Every request you make for you to see Gabe is met with a variation of "Commander Reyes requests he not be disturbed at this time, Sir." 

With every iteration you grow more and more defeated, frustrated that you lacked the rank to override Gabriel's direct orders. 

A numbness had begun to creep into your life, the work was the same but everything was duller without Gabriel. The paperwork was somehow more tedious without him cracking you up every few minutes with a terrible joke. 

The emptiness of your office crept into your bones, well intentioned subordinates would ask after you or try and cheer you up with their own smiles. But despite their good intentions you couldn't shake the hollow feeling. 

You still don't know what it was that broke the cherished bond that you had, and thought of it kept you up until the early hours of the morning, but the one thing you did know was that you'd do anything to make it right. 

\---

One afternoon, a week or two after Gabriel shut you out, you find yourself walking into the training centre. You thought a good workout might help your sunken mental state, so you grabbed your gear and headed down. 

The recreational facilities were state of the art, extensive workout rooms lined with the best equipment money could buy, along with a spectacular olympic sized pool. 

It was in said pool that you planned on starting your day, after changing quickly you step into the pre-pool showers to get nice and wet. And definitely did not laugh at your own shitty "thats what she said" joke. 

You fling your towel across your shoulders as you walk into the pool area, heading to the side to hang it up when you catch some movement out of the corner of your eye. 

You were here just as the pool opened, and you were quite certain that it was empty when you passed the viewing area as you entered. 

You stare as the figure completes a lap down the pool and swims towards the steps near you.  
Your heart stops as they pause at the base of the handlebars, removing their goggles before pulling themselves up from the pool.

Gabriel glistens as he steps out of the water, small streams of water roll off his body and you don't remember him being quite so...fit. 

He notices you and stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide. An eternity passes as the both of you stand completely still, staring at each other. 

"Good day, lieutenant." Is all he says, measured and professional, before he bows his head and shoulders past you. 

You stand there stunned, a wave of sorrow crashing through you as you let him leave, his fading footsteps matching the rhythm of your heart as it tries to beat out of your chest. 

You had hoped...you had hoped that he'd forgiven you, it had been weeks since you've seen him, the fact that he had nothing more to say to you was devastating. 

You head for the sauna, hoping to sweat out most of your grief or at the very least, for a good place to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> """Fit""" 
> 
> ♡


	6. Chapter 6

The heavy heat of the sauna clears your mind, replacing the cloudy sorrow that stuffs your head with surprising clarity. 

Your mind recalls your time with Gabriel, the days you spent together during the Crisis, both good and bad. 

Lazy days, spent curled up in a couch, laughing until you cried at a funny movie. Hard days, when the war was real and tangible and you had nothing to hold onto but each other. 

You're grateful for the small towel you laid across your eyes, hiding your tears from the other patrons that had begun to fill the sauna as the pool opened for business. 

Alarmingly, you also find your mind wandering to the thoughts of Gabriel getting out of the pool. 

Skin dark and glistening, water running down his chest, his stomach, down, down, dow-NOPE. 

You jerk up abruptly, startling the other patrons relaxing in the sauna. 

Ohhhhh no. No, no, no. What the fuck were you doing? 

Your heart hammers in your chest, your face red and not because of the sauna. 

You politely excuse yourself and make a beeline to the showers, awkwardly swivelling on your heel when you remember to grab your towel before you go. 

You walk briskly to the side of the pool before stopping suddenly. 

There on the bench, a black towel embossed with tiny skulls. Gabe's towel, undoubtedly. 

You know you shouldn't. 

But you do. 

You quickly grab the towel along with your own and casually walk into the locker rooms, careful to not seem suspicious. 

You press your thumb to the scanner on the locker door and it beeps blue before swinging open automatically.

You quickly grab your gym bag and stuff the towel into the bottom, covering it with your change of clothes and other toiletries. 

You then grab your own towel and head back into the shower, hoping the rushing water will ease the beating of your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love that Gay Panic™
> 
> Also, before anyone says anything I've seen this EXACT towel with my own gay eyes 
> 
> I bought it. Naturally. 
> 
> *Note: Updates resume on monday ! Have a lovely weekend ! 
> 
> ♡♡♡


	7. Chapter 7

You arrive back to your quarters by late morning, having nervously speed walked all the way from the pool. 

The door to your room slides open with a soft whoosh as you enter, breathing heavy from the exertion. 

You clutch the strap of your duffle bag tightly against your chest, aware of its volatile contents. 

Sweat gathers between your fingers as you walk to your bed on the far end of the room, fingers trembling slightly as you lay the towel out on your bed along with your change of clothes.

Your palms are clammy as you eye it, why did you take it? You wonder, over and over. 

Shakily you pick it up, its soft, 100% Egyptian cotton informs the tag. You let out a small chuckle, Gabe always was a man who appreciated the finer things life, despite his intimidating demeanour. 

You smile grows as you gaze at the tiny skulls that pattern the towel, a fucking nerd with expensive tastes. 

A giggle grows into a hearty laugh as tears fill your eyes, a rush of affection filling your chest. 

You bring the towel up to your face to dry your tears and your hands linger, holding the towel to your face. 

The familiar smell of him behind the overpowering stench of chlorine is enough to send you on your knees, kneeling at the side of your bed, bawling into the soft fabric. 

Your palms ache as you clutch the towel closer, desperately holding on to what might be the last piece of him you'll ever have. 

After a while you twist around and curl up beside your bed, head swimming as you bury your face deeper into the towel. 

You close your eyes, drowning in the rich, dark fabric, the heat from your breath burning away all your worries. 

\---

You wake up with the towel resting between your cheek and the floor, evidently having slumped to the floor after crying yourself to sleep. 

You peek at you clock on the side table, 4:39 PM. 

You groan as you push yourself up, mentally chastising yourself for taking a depression nap in the middle of the goddamn day when you had work to do. 

Chastising turning into downright belittlement as you remember a meeting you were expected to attend in 20 minutes. 

Hastily, you get up and carefully fold the towel into a neat square, tucking it into a drawer, resigned to decide its fate at a later date. 

You run the bathroom and splash some cold water onto your face hoping to ease your red, puffy eyes enough to pass it off as a bad cold. 

Afterwards, you grab your holopad from your desk and rush out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midday Depression naps are the devil's work 
> 
> Thanks for reading !  
> ♡


	8. Chapter 8

You burst into the boardroom with seconds to spare, peeved when you realize most the attendees aren't even here yet. 

Jack is busy setting up whatever presentation he's about to give at the head of the table, sparing you a smile as you come in. While a handful of underlings ready themselves at the far end of the room. 

You take a seat, second chair down on the right side of the long table, trying to quietly steady your breathing as you set up your things. 

You let out a exhausted sigh when Ana places a hand on your left shoulder, making you bang your elbow on one of the armrests. 

"You doing alright, dear? You seem troubled." She asks, gently. 

"Thats a very nice way to say I look like shit." You answer, smiling weakly. 

She laughs, and so do you, despite yourself. 

"But really, Lieutenant, you do look like shit. You don't need my eyes to see that." 

You study her face, confident and strong, her steely gaze gentle in a way only a mother's can be. 

You open your mouth to begin to explain, when you hear the door open behind you. 

You don't turn to look when you hear familiar footsteps pause briefly at the door before walking past you and taking the first seat on the opposite side of the table. 

Ana shoots you a concerned look after she notes the way you tensed up when Gabriel walked in, but quickly turns her attention to Jack who had begun to make his opening statement. 

To be quite honest you couldn't say if Jack was giving a good presentation or not, or even what he was giving a presentation about. 

You were too busy looking at Gabriel, though staring is probably the more appropriate term. 

At first, you were so eager to see him again you stared blatantly, feeling crushed when he actively avoided your eyes. 

You stared down into the holopad in front of you instead, focusing every fibre of your being on keeping your composure. 

As the meeting dragged on you grew accustomed to Gabriel's presence and began to try and pay attention to Jack's presentation. 

You fail. 

Miserably, in fact. 

Every time you try to focus on Jack talking about wartime economics you find your eyes wandering over to Gabe. 

He seemed tired, the bags under his eyes the darkest you've seen them since the hight of the Crisis. 

The concern threatens to well up in your eyes so you try again at listening to Jack. 

Again you fail, but when you look back at Gabriel the sun shifts, shining in from the windows behind him, staining him in golden light. 

He's beautiful, you notice dumbly. I mean, you weren't blind, the man was handsome. But as if for the first time you look at his face, stern and commanding, and see him. 

The way his large nose gave him an air of nobility, how his scars gave depth to his face and how he pouted his lips slightly when he disapproved. 

You mind wanders back to him this morning, body sleek and toned as he got out of the pool. 

Foolishly, you continue down this train of thought, wondering if his skin felt as soft as it looked and what it'd feel like against your--NOPE. 

You shut your eyes tightly and try in vain to erase the thoughts from your head, failing to notice Jack calling on you. 

"Lieutenant? Everything alright?" 

You open your eyes, mortified to find that everyone was staring at you. 

Your eyes instinctively shoot to look at Gabriel first, who immediately looks away.

You stay silent for too long and Jack continues, "If you're not feeling well we can continue this another time. I went over all the important parts anyhow." 

"I..uh, yeah. That'd be great Jack, I've been nursing a cold for a few days." 

He nods and proceeds to end the meeting, the room audibly sighs in relief. 

You immediately begin to pack up your things, preparing to run when Ana reaches out and asks if she could bring over a few drinks tonight and talk.

In your rush to leave, you agree without really giving her words much thought. 

The door can't open fast enough as you rush out into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is probably that one guy who makes 200+ slide powerpoints where half the slides are just random pictures 
> 
> Thanks for reading !  
> ♡


	9. Chapter 9

Its around 11 PM when the computer system in your quarters alerts you that someone is at the door. 

You pull your head out from the small mountain of pillows you've been sleeping under, a few tumbling inelegantly to the floor as you do. 

You rub the sleep and dried tears from your eyes as you get up and trudge to the door, wrapping your sheets around your shoulders as you go. 

You hold a hand to the small lock pad on the side of the door, a bright blue hologram pops up in front of your face. 

You wince against the light, blinking rapidly before recognizing Ana's face in the projection. 

She smiles to the camera, holding up a bottle and waving two glasses in the air. 

You curse quietly under your breath, you completely forgot she was coming over and scramble to open the door. 

"Ana! Hey, c'mon in." 

You wave her in with a small smile as she greets you politely, "Good evening, Lieutenant. Care for some of Jack's tequila?" 

You hum in mock consideration, "Well, only if you insist." 

The two of you make your way to the sleek leather couch in the living area situated in the middle of the room. 

Ana takes a seat on the right, you prop you legs up onto her thighs, your body relaxing at the familiarity. 

Your heart sinks when you realize how starved for physical contact you've been since Gabe left.

You missed cuddling up on the couch to watch movies together, the constant play fighting and even the rare, cheeky slap on the ass that always earned the offending party at least a hard slap on the arm.

You watch as Ana twists the bulbous cork top off the bottle and pours you each a generous glass, she laughs, hearty and low when you down yours in one go.

"That bad, huh?" 

You lower the glass and grimace at the aftertaste, "Yeah. I've been...god, I've been a mess, Ana." 

She leans over and pulls you close, you stare blankly at the space behind her for a moment before you break, sobbing quietly into her shoulder. 

You sniffle loudly as you pull away, wiping your tears on the back of your hand. 

"Tell me whats wrong, dear." 

She grabs your hand, squeezing it reassuringly, you gaze into her eyes as you begin to explain. 

You tell her how Gabe started acting strange, the look in his eyes as he walked away and how he shut you out. 

You tell her about your encounter with him at the pool, how those alarming thoughts only added to your distress. 

By the time you finish you're crying again, all the grief and confusion you've felt over the last few weeks comes rushing out of you. 

Ana holds you snugly to her chest, humming softly as you grieve. 

Eventually, you pull back, grabbing a tissue from the box on the coffee table and clean your face up. 

She refills your glass and again you drink it all without hesitation. 

You're face is hot, flushed with tears and alcohol, words fumbling out as you continue, "I just..I just wish I knew what I did wrong." 

"Hush, its not your fault, dear. You did nothing wrong." She pauses and looks down, deep in thought for a long moment before continuing, "Do you love him?" 

You heart quickens but your mind stalls, blinking dumbly before stuttering out an answer. 

"I-I, of course. H-he's my best friend, of course I love him." 

She gazes at you more intensely, "I know that. We all know that, without a doubt. But..do you _love _him?"__

____

____

You gawk at her, unable to process the thoughts rushing into your head. 

She holds up a hand, halting your thoughts, "You don't have to decide now. There will be time for decisions later, but for now just...think on it, hmm?" 

She smiles and gives your shoulder a reassuring squeeze before getting up. 

You snap out of your daze and begin to ask where shes going before glancing at the clock.

Oh, you didn't realize how late it was, you grab your glass and hers and bring them to the sink. 

She pops the stopper back on the near empty bottle and heads for the door, "Think about what I said, and if you ever need anything know that my door and my bottles are always open." 

She grins and hugs you tight, placing a quick kiss on your cheek before departing, exchanging goodnights as she makes her way down the hall.

You wander back to your bed, the weight of her words heavy on your mind. 

You snuggle back up into your pillows, the alcohol warming your face and dulling your thoughts as you slip into the best night of sleep you've had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana is a real G 
> 
> *note: I've been struggling to find motivation to write lately, if you would be so kind as to leave a comment, those really do make my whole day ! Even if its just a small "!!!" to let me know you're having fun! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !  
> ♡♡♡


	10. Chapter 10

He stands haloed in front of you, light bouncing softly off his skin. 

He steps closer, running a hands up your arms, along your collarbone and caressing gently up your neck. 

His hands are wide, slightly rough as they wander across your body. He feels his way up and down your chest, earning a low moan from your lips. 

He's inches from you now, warmth gathering in the space between your bodies. 

Both your hands rest on his chest, bare and velvet soft, scars gleaming golden in the light. 

You gaze into his eyes, rich and brown, and your heart swells with affection. 

You wrap you arms around his neck, desire coiling up your lower belly as his hands ghost down, behind your thighs, lifting you up. 

He whispers your name like a prayer as he leans closer, closer...

\---

Sunlight streams into your room through the gaps in your blinds, striping your bed with bright golden light. 

Your alarm blares, harsh, ragged buzzing ripping through the air. 

Your heart and your head pounds as you regain consciousness, causing you to groan and pull the covers over your head. 

You sneak and arm out from under your covers, blindly slamming your fist onto your bedside table in a desperate attempt to stop the noise. 

After a few maddening moments of flailing about, you slam the off button hard enough to crack the plastic. 

You fall in and out of mercifully dreamless sleep for another hour or so, grateful that you had the day off. 

Eventually you pull yourself up, shaking off the fog of sleep and violently pushing the thoughts of your dreams away as you trudge to the bathroom to freshen up. 

The water steams as it hits your skin, you let the heat relax your tense muscles. You run your hands through your hair and down your chest, letting your soap slicked hands glide softly across your body. 

Your heart starts to pound as you remember feeling of Gabriel's hands, callused and firm. 

You close your eyes, knitting your brows together as your hands wander down. 

Shit, you're hard. 

And wet you're guessing, but thats hard to say with the shower running. 

Suddenly, anger rises up from your chest, flowering out into the rest of your body. 

Enraged, you forcefully turn the shower handle to the right, dowsing yourself in cold water. 

You press your forehead to the shower wall, growling with frustration as you try and cool off. 

Why were you acting this way? Gabe is your best friend you shouldn't...you shouldn't be thinking about things like _that_.

You clutch your head in your hands, willing the freezing water to do away with your thoughts. 

Eventually your anger subsides as your skin begins to go numb, you shut the water off and step out of the shower. 

Throwing on a pair of shorts you head to the kitchen, skin tingling back to life. 

You head for the kitchen and after a depressing look into your empty fridge, you decide to rummage through your cabinets in search for some food.

You hop up onto the counter to get a better look at the back of your cabinets, scanning through labels stuck on old boxes and cans. 

Dry pasta, old crackers, tomato soup, an alarmingly unlabelled can with questionable contents and...aha. 

Jackpot. 

Tucked away behind multiple cans of chick peas is a small box of your favourite cereal. 

You pour it all into a bowl, managing to find some milk and head over to the couch, flipping on the tv. 

Theres nothing good on as you flip through the channels, so you shut the tv off, resigned to eat in silence. 

You munch cheerfully on your cereal, a good bowl always did cheer you up. 

Suddenly theres a knock on the door, reluctantly placing your bowl down on the coffee table as you rise to see who it is. 

Holding your hand on the lock pad you see that its one of your subordinates, hesitantly you open the door, hiding most of your indecency behind the door. 

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant!" He grins wide, alarmingly cheery for someone on duty on a Saturday. 

"Hey, good afternoon. Uh, is there something I can help you with, Agent?" 

He hands you a small package before replying, "Commander Reyes said to deliver this to you." 

He beams, and you gawk at the package before eyeing him warily. 

"Gab-Commander Reyes said that?"

"Yes! He said he had it flown in this morning and to wish you well!" 

You frown slightly, puzzled as you continue, "I..Thank you, Agent." 

He dips his head politely before spinning around and heading down the hall. 

Alone again, you grip the package tightly in your hands, grabbing a pair of scissors on your way back to the couch, eager to tear into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off this holy Easter Monday with some Thirst™ 
> 
> *note: Thank you everyone for your kind comments ! ;; You're all so lovely, your comments are giving me the strength to get through finals season and motivating me to write (Not just for this fic ;)))
> 
> ♡♡♡


	11. Chapter 11

Your hands tremble as you drag the scissors across the packaging, ripping through the thick brown paper and bubble wrap. 

You reach into the package, your hands fumbling with anticipation as you pull out a small, cylindrical tin. 

You smile as you run your fingers across the fancy filigree embossed onto the sides. 

Its your favourite tea. 

Grotesquely fancy, and near impossible to find in your own hometown, let alone in a military base. 

It was always your favourite though, you'd savour the stuff, only breaking it out on special occasions or after especially long days. 

He remembered. 

You beam at the tin, carefully popping the lid open and breathing in the contents. 

Warmth fills your chest, old memories flooding back so vivid you can touch them. 

Your eyes begin to sting, having cried them raw over the last few days. You gently dab the corner of your eyes, careful to not tug at the sensitive skin. 

You get up immediately to brew yourself a cup, taking the time to measure out the exact amounts, catered to your personal tastes. 

You watch the warm brown tendrils of the tea mingle with the boiling water as you wait patiently for it to finish steeping. 

When its done you pour the tea into a cute little mug designed with an adorable kitten flipping you off on the side. 

Gabriel's Christmas gift to you years ago, he threatened to smash it when he saw what you had given him. 

A jock strap with a Santa's hat on the crotch, if you recalled correctly. 

Ana's idea, bless that woman. The look on Gabe's face was priceless, red as the tinsel and warm enough to melt the snow outside. 

You giggle aloud as you make your way back to the living room. 

You relax back onto your couch, holding the mug with both hands as you let the warmth travel up your arms. 

Your stress seems to evaporate as you watch the leaves swirl in the mug, dancing slowing before settling on the bottom. 

You reminisce back to the time when you first made a cup of this with Gabe, during the early days of the Crisis. 

 

"Wow, got a silver spoon to stir your fancy leaf juice, lieutenant?" 

"Not anymore, I think I lost my last one somewhere up your ass. Amazing, considering how tight it is." You wink over the rim of the mug, sipping the fresh brew cautiously. 

He chokes on his own drink, spluttering for a good minute before managing to swallow. 

When he regains his composure he playfully tries to grab at you, causing you to scream with laughter as your mug threatens to spill over. 

 

You giggle quietly to yourself, your mind cloudly from the rush memories. 

You missed him. 

It occurs to you that you haven't laughed in ernest since he left, the hole in your chest dips into your stomach, a hollow feeling even the tea can't fill. 

You should repay him, something to say thank you even if he won't see you in person. 

Your eyes go wide as you remember the towel, still shoved away in one of your drawers. 

You glup down the last of your tea, it having cooled as you drifted through your thoughts, and rise to set your plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tried on the jock strap "as a joke" afterwards when he was alone 
> 
> He will deny on the pain of death that he actually kinda liked it 
> 
> *note: Hey I actually have the rest of this fic drafted out and I have several wips for other fics and I really want some feedback on which one to continue?  
> If you could be actual saints and vote on this strawpoll  
> https://www.strawpoll.me/15423218  
> to help me decide which to do first?  
> ** Disclaimer : I will be doing everything on the poll its just a matter of what order !! All of the options except the last one will be new multichapter fics !  
> (Psst, I'm feeling the second choice the most but plz pick which one you'd like to see !!) I really love writing content for everybody, especially since male!trans reader fics are so rare! I WILL fill this tag myself lmao  
> Thank you so so much in advance !!
> 
> ♡♡♡


	12. Chapter 12

You retrieve the towel from your drawers, it reeks of chlorine and you hold it at arms length as you bring it over to the washing machine. 

You toss the the towel swiftly inside, the door slamming shut as you fiddle with the settings. 

The machine begins to rumble away and you return to the kitchen to fix yourself up another cup of tea while you wait. 

After a time, you pull the towel from the washer and promptly fling it into the dryer, eager to get things going. 

Eventually, the machine stills and you pull the towel out, warm and toasty. 

You wrap the towel around your face, basking self-indulgently in the heat. 

Gabriel's smell, along with the chlorine, is almost completely gone, the smell replaced by your own laundry detergent. 

Shame, you think absentmindedly, you had hoped his smell would linger since Gabe did always smell rather nice. 

Fresh, like cotton but musky, especially after he worked out...muscles bulging, sweat dripping down his body... You stamp the thought down into the back of your mind. 

Way, way down. 

You yank the towel from your face, and quickly fold it before wrinkles can set in. Your face is warm, and not just from the heat of the towel. 

You clutch the towel to your chest as you head out the door, heart hammering louder with each step you take. 

Gabriel's quarters were a floor up from yours, you make your way an elevator and wait patiently for it to arrive. 

As you wait your mind turns a million miles an hour. 

God, he said he didn't want to see you. You should respect that. But...but you missed him. God fucking damn, you missed him.

The gaping hole he left in your life was unbearable, sucking all the joy and life away like an emotional blackhole. 

You had questions. Things that needed answers, thoughts and...feelings that that only he could untangle. 

In the very least, you had to know what happened, what was it that finally broke him. You deserve that. And if its all really gone to shit then...then you deserve to say goodbye. 

The elevator door dings open and you step in, pressing the button for the penthouse. 

The ride is short, the feeling of gravity pushing down on you as the lift rises up doesn't help the growing ball of nerves in your stomach. 

The doors open and you take a few steps forward before you notice a guard directly across the hall from you. You catch his eyes and his face flashes with...fear?

A new recruit, you wager. 

Good, then this was going to be much easier than you anticipated. Relieved, you put on your friendliest smile and walk up to greet him. 

"Good day, Private. I've come to return something to Commander Reyes, I know the way so I'll see myself in." 

He stretches out an arm to stop you and you politely yield, "Is there a problem, Private?" 

"N-no, sir. I-I mean yes, sir. Commander Reyes specifically requested that no one is to disturb him, sir." 

You eye him up and down before asking cooly, "What's your name, kid?" 

"Lincoln. P-private Lincoln, Sir." 

"Private Lincoln, do you know what this is?" You present the towel laying against your arm, giving it a very self important tap. 

"A towel, Sir?" 

"Smart boy, and whose towel do you suppose it is?" 

"Commander Reyes', Sir?" 

"Correct again! Now, how do you think he'd feel if his entire daily routine is thrown awry because you wouldn't let me return his favourite towel?" 

You keep smiling, watching the gears turn in his head and you know that you've got him even before he withdraws his hand and bids you an embarrassed, "Of course, Sir. My mistake, right down the hall, Sir." 

You nod and politely bid him good day as you make your way down the hall. 

Your steps echo along the empty hallway as you walk, you smooth the towel and pick away at invisible pieces of fluff in efforts to stay calm. 

You reach your destination, you take a deep breath before knocking sharply three times. 

The cold metal door stands potent in front of you, like the floodgates holding back a disaster that would surely sweep everything you know away. 

Seconds pass with no response so you try again, this time you're met with a muffled, "Who is it?" 

You steel yourself before answering, "It's me, Reyes." 

You hear a crash from behind the door, followed by a string of muffled curses as the footsteps make their way to you. 

The door opens and Gabriel stands before you, looking a little disheveled when he greets you. 

"Lieutenant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader, its not nice to bully your subordinates 
> 
> I didn't realize the cliff hanger would fall on a friday im so sorry LMAO 
> 
> Also the Retribution event trailer had me literally screaming on the floor so thank u blizzard for my life 
> 
> *note: Thank you so much for everyone whos already voted on the poll ! I'm gonna keep it open for the rest of the weekend for ppl who may still wanna vote ! You guys are so kind, thank you so much for all the feedback ! I honestly can't believe this has gotten as much love as it has ;; 
> 
> ♡♡♡


	13. Chapter 13

His eyes are wide as he stares at you, his shoulders rigid, his hands clutched tightly at his sides. 

You've never seen him this nervous. 

You try and hide your concern with a smile, "Hey, Gabe. You uh, you left this at the pool the other day and I figured you'd want it back. I know how you hate to lose things." 

You hold out the towel with both hands and he grasps it almost instinctively, his hands lingering on yours. 

Despite your best efforts you freeze, staring at his hands. 

The both of you fumble with the towel then, both unsure where to place your hands while trying not to drop it. 

Eventually, you awkwardly shove it towards him while he pulls the towel towards himself. 

You look up, devastatingly red in the face as you try and salvage the situation. 

"I also wanted to thank you for the tea. It was very sweet of you to remember." You blurt out, unable to look him in the eye.

"I know how hard that shit is to find and uh, yeah, thanks. I'll just um...head on back down to work now. I-I'll see you later, Gabe." 

You turn away, trying to cut your losses and run when he replies, "Lieutenant." 

You turn back, gazing warily at him. 

His eyes dart between yours and the floor, he shifts, fists clenched tight on the sides of the towel. 

"I-I owe you an apology." 

You frown, confused. 

"I shouldn't...I shouldn't have shut you out like that, it was immature and rude and you didn't deserve that. Its just...its just I didn't know how to..handle...you." 

"Me?" 

He growls, rubbing his eyes with a palm, "Yes, you! You, with your constant jokes and the _flirting _and acting like you didn't know! Acting like it was all a joke, while I...I just...god dammit, Lieutenant, I fell in love with you!"__

____

____

You stare at him, incredulous. 

Seconds pass in painful silence before he breaks it. 

"Please...please..say something." 

You blink before an epiphany strikes through you. 

"I love you too." 

"..What..?"

The words spill from your mouth as you comprehend them for the first time, "I...I've been having...thoughts, and dreams. About you and me...about things I shouldn't have been thinking about but I can't help it. I want you. I..oh god, Gabe, I love you. I...I should have realized sooner, I never meant to make things difficult. I'm..I'm so sorry." 

Tears streak down your cheeks, unable to hold them back. 

Hesitantly, he extends his arms and gently wraps them around you as you continue, "I was just so confused. You suddenly shut me out and..and I didn't know what I did wrong. God, I thought you hated me, Gabe. I didn't know what to do, you're my best friend and I thought I fucking lost you..."

You trail off in quiet sobs, he grips you tighter as he replies. 

"I..I didn't realize how much that hurt you. I'm sorry. Ana chewed me out after the meeting and thats when I realized I needed to fix this mess I made. I thought sending you the tea was a good start, I was..I was going to come see you and apologize but I guess you beat me to it." 

You sniffle in his arms, "I was always good at that. Beating you, that is." 

He laughs, it rumbles through his chest, deep and pure. 

You smile as you pull away, tension draining from the both of you as you look him in the eyes. 

"We're both fucking idiots aren't we?" 

"Well, I mean technically we haven't..." 

You punch him in the chest, he lets out a small "oof" before you grab him by the collar, pressing your lips against his. 

His lips are soft, so fucking soft, you smile as his moustache tickles against your face. 

You run your hands up his neck and cradle his head in your hands, pulling him gently towards you. He in turn grabs your hips, pulling you closer and pressing himself against you, sending waves of shivers up your spine. 

You moan quietly against his lips, he licks into your mouth and you open, eager to receive him. 

You're breathless when you pull away, eyes fluttering open as if awakening from a dream. 

You look up at him and smile wide, his eyes open after yours, seeming to dwell in the dream a little longer. 

When his eyes focus on yours, he looks at you like you're the most precious thing in the world. 

"I...I've wanted to do that for a long time." 

You grin wider, "Was it worth the wait?" 

He takes a moment to consider before grinning smugly and replying, "I don't know, I think I need to try it again first." 

You laugh as he pulls you close again, slipping his tongue into your mouth, gently tasting you. 

You tug him close, running your hands up to the top of his head, he lets out a small surprised yelp when you push his beanie off and run your hands along the soft, prickly dome of his head. 

Suddenly, he reaches a hand around and gives your ass a squeeze and you feel him smile when you gasp. 

You pull away, staring at him indignantly as your cheeks flush deep red. 

He lets out a low chuckle, "Aw, you get all cute and red when you're shy." 

You punch him again, "Shut up, asshole." 

He cocks an eyebrow and leans into the room behind him, dragging you along by the hands. 

"Make me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD, HERE IT IS 
> 
> ITS HAPPENING 
> 
> YALL GONNA bONE
> 
> I feel like there were naturally very high expectations for this chapter and I hope to god that you guys think I did right by you ;; (There will be more emotional bits to come, I'm not done with you poor suckers yet lmao) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented or sent me an ask over the weekend I cried actual gay tears. I'm so blown away by the positive reception/feedback !! 
> 
> *Note: The poll has been closed and I'll talk more abt it on the next update! But thank you everyone who voted, your feedback was very much appreciated !! 
> 
> I love you guys ! (;^;) 
> 
> ♡♡♡


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I thought I'd put the tags/warnings here instead of where the main tags go because I feel like its a spoiler? Or like that the sex was the whole point? Which may or may not be true for some, but I just prefer it like this ^^
> 
> [PIV, blow jobs, oral sex, slight dirty talk, toothrottingly passionate sex lol] 
> 
> If you would like to skip the dirty bits go to the (***) near then end ! 
> 
> ♡

The door gently slides shut behind you as he leads you into his quarters. 

He tosses the towel absentmindedly onto a couch as the two of you make your way to the bedroom. 

Armour and outerwear is strewn haphazardly onto the floor, by the time you reach his bed you're both stripped down to your undergarments. 

He walks backwards and sits at the edge of his bed, you walk up and stand between his legs, gently pushing him down as you lean in for another kiss. 

You lick softly into his mouth, memorizing the way he tastes before moving down his neck, leaving soft red marks as you move down to his chest. 

His breath stutters when you tongue at a dusky nipple, lapping over the hardening bud while teasing and pinching the other. 

You kiss your way down his abs, feeling them tense as you ghost over them with your lips. 

You kiss down his happy trail until you reach the band of his boxers, pausing when he cranes his head down places a hand gently on the top of your head, "Hey, you..you don't have to do that if you don't want to." 

"I know. But I want to." You reply with a smile, leaning up and giving him a reassuring kiss.

You settle in a comfortable position on your knees and begin to gently stroke his inner thighs. 

He shivers as you pepper the soft skin with tiny kisses, his thighs twitching and tensing when you suck and gently bite on the sensitive skin, inching closer and closer to the growing bulge between his legs. 

You take your time worshipping him, savouring how he struggles to keep his legs apart when you suck hard, leaving dark purple marks along his thighs. 

You're in the middle of giving him another hickey when you hear him whisper above you, "Shit..please..." 

You look up, his face is flushed deep red and his hands grip the side of the bed so hard his knuckles are white. 

You smile and take pity, turning your attention to his cock, tenting hard through his boxers, pre cum leaking through the dark fabric. 

You mouth him through the fabric, suckling on his balls as he lets out a hushed string of curses above you. 

You linger there for a few moments, suckling softly on each one before tugging his boxers off, tossing it to the side. 

His cock springs out, hard and heavy, twitching for attention. 

You take him in your hand, giving him a few small pumps before leaning in and licking a broad stripe up from the base to the tip. 

He grimaces, biting his lower lip to stifle a moan as his body tenses, sweat gathering on his brow.

You look into his eyes and place a quick kiss on the tip of his cock before you swallow him down. 

He immediately shoots his hands out to grab your head, throwing his own back as his fingers dig into your hair, moaning loudly as you suck hard. 

You lean down lower, taking him deeper and deeper with each bob of your head, dragging your tongue along the bottom his cock as you try and maintain suction. 

His hands follows your head as you swallow around him, your mouth stretched wide by his heavy girth. Occasionally you come up for air and suck along the pulsing vein that runs along his shaft. 

He chants your name when you suckle on his head, swirling your tongue on his crown, tasting the slightly salty pre cum that leaks from the tip. 

You reach up with a free hand to gently fondle his balls, pulling tiny keens and moans from his lips. 

You sneak a peak above you intermittently, each time you find him unraveled, panting hard, eyes rolling back as go down on him. 

Every so often you catch his eyes, eyelids heavy with pleasure, his pupils blown wide as he watches you. 

It shakes you to your core how vulnerable he looks, and you realize with a tinge of regret how long he must have wanted this. 

Soon his hips start to tremble, his breathing heavy and ragged as he nears his limit. 

You take note, closing your eyes and swallowing him all the way up to the base, nose touching the tight curls at the base of his shaft as the tip his cock pushes past the back of your mouth and into the clenching warmth of your throat. 

He cums with a scream, clutching your head and curling forward, spraying his hot, sticky cum down your throat. 

Tears bead and overflow from your eyes as you hold your position, trying desperately not to gag.

When he finally releases you, you pull back immediately, coughing violently as you try to clear your airway and catch your breath. 

He leans down, unsure where to place his hands as you recover, "Shit. I'm sorry, babe. I should have warned you."

You regain your composure and smile weakly, "It's alright, I can think of a few ways you can pay me back." 

You lean up to kiss him but pause an inch from his face, "Oh wait. You, uh you wanna kiss me right after I...?" 

He responds by pressing his lips to yours, tasting himself in your mouth while he grabs you around the waist, lifting you up and plopping you down rather unceremoniously on the bed. 

You shuffle into a comfortable position with him between your legs before he leans close and starts suckling on your neck. 

He runs his hands up your chest and along your arms, guiding them up until he holds them firmly above your head, his fingers tangled with yours. 

His body is hot and heavy as he presses down against you, pinning you down onto the bed.

He holds you firm as he flicks at one your nipples with his tongue, you shiver slightly as he suckles and laps over them. 

He releases one of his hands and runs it down past your navel, dipping under the band on your shorts. 

You jump and let out a cry when he grazes your cock, earning a chuckle from him as he continues, "Easy...easy, baby. Just relax and let me take care of you." 

He takes your cock between two fingers and begins to stroke, slowly up and down your shaft. 

You keen loudly, hips bucking up into his hand, desperate for more friction. 

He quickens his rhythm and you fling your free arm around his neck, pulling him close, pressing your face to the top of his head as you moan his name. 

"Gabe...Gabe, shit, please, please...!" 

To your dismay he pulls his hand away, you keen weakly, hips shaking as he moves away, he swiftly removes your shorts before nestling himself between your legs. 

"Shh...not yet, sweetheart. Not yet." 

He whispers as he spreads you open. You moan loudly into the back of your hand has he drags his tongue up your slick, teasing your cock with a gentle flick when he reaches the top. 

You grip his head with one hand, while the other claws desperately at the sheets as he spells his name out with his tongue, following the steady roll of your hips. 

You glance down to watch him, his eyes are closed with concentration, you drink in the sight of him lapping you up like you're the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. 

He works his way up and latches onto your cock, mouth impossibly warm as he begins to suckle gently.

Instinctively, you bring your legs together, burying him between your thighs.

He peeks an eye open and smirks, smoothing your thighs apart again with his hands as he continues to suck on your cock. 

You gasp when he suddenly slips two fingers into your slick, curling them up and towards him. 

Your head swims with pleasure, moaning loudly and digging the tips of your fingers into his head, struggling to focus as he sucks and fingers you in tandem. 

You last for a few more moments before your vision goes white, screaming as Gabriel moans around your cock, buried between your thighs. 

He pulls away gently, wiping you from his chin as you tremble through the aftershocks. 

Never one to waste time, he moves up and positions himself between your legs, using one arm to hold your legs apart as he slides his cock along your slick, lubing it up before pressing the tip against your entrance. 

"You ready?" 

You blink weakly at him, your mind still hazy from your orgasm. After a few delayed moments you nod vigorously, desperate to have him. 

"Yes, Gabe, please. Please..." 

He looks at you then, his eyes filled with a terrible, aching love. Your heart feels like its about to burst when he leans down and kisses you, lips soft and sweet. 

He gently pushes in, an inch at a time and you moan, louder and louder, as he fills you. 

When he's finally, fully inside you're both panting, shuddering while you grow accustomed to his girth. 

He props himself up on his elbows on either side of your face as he tries to compose himself. 

He rest his forehead against yours, breathing hard. 

At your discretion he begins to move, gazing into your eyes as he begins thrusting deep and slow. 

You try to gaze back at him but its too much, his eyes are too full to bear so you pull him close, clutching him to you as you moan into his ear. 

He picks up the pace, fucking tiny yes and pleases from your lips. 

Suddenly he pulls away and presses his lips to yours again, rolling his hips, grinding against you as you moan into his mouth. 

He gently makes love to you, running his hands through your hair as he whispers sweet nothings into your ear. 

"God, I've dreamt about this for so long...You're so beautiful, you know that? So fucking beautiful..." 

He chuckles softly when you can only moan in reply, thrusting faster into you. 

You wrap your legs around to take him deeper, digging your nails into his back. 

Soon, his thrust grow erratic, harder and deeper as he nears his limit. 

He snakes a hand between your bodies, giving your aching cock some much needed attention. 

You scream his name, nails leaving red, burning scratches along his back as he drowns you in pleasure, stroking your cock hard and fast. 

You bite down hard on his shoulder as you cum again, your body jerking involuntarily as multiple orgasms wrack through you. 

He keeps at it, stroking your cock while fucking hard and fast into you, bringing tears to your eyes as you ride through wave after wave of pleasure.

Suddenly, he moves his hand away and grips your hip hard enough to bruise, he moans desperately into your ear as he slams into you. 

"Please...! Please, baby...say that you want me..! Say my name, say my name..!" 

You oblige, mind blurry from pleasure. 

"Yes, Gabe..! Gabriel, I want you, I love you..! Gabe, Gabe...!"

You trail off as he thrusts hard, two, three times before burying his cock up to the base, spraying his cum deep inside you. 

***

The two of you lie there, clinging to each other for dear life as you bask in the afterglow. 

He moves first, rolling over onto his back with you following immediately after, resting your head on his chest. 

"Holy fuck." He breathes, running a hand along his head to brush away the sweat along his brow. 

"Mm, I have that effect on people." 

You smile, exhausted, snuggling closer to him. 

He scoffs, siting up and grabbing a pillow, you open your mouth to scream when he whomps you square in the face, you're still screaming as you blindly try to grab your own pillow to defend against this act of treason. 

The fighting is fierce, peppered with cheap insults and bouts of uncontrollable laughter, where your arms turn into noodles, unable to lift the pillows.

Finally, with the pillows flung into feathers you fall back down onto the bed, breathless. 

He falls after you, still laughing as you replace your head in the crook of his neck. 

You lie in comfortable silence for a while, the feathers sauntering slowly down until they settle on the bed or on the floor. 

When he speaks its soft, his breath shaky. 

"I..I fucked up. I fucked up real bad. I shouldn't have shut you out like that, it hurt you and I'm so, so sorry. It just..hurt to be around you thinking I could never have you like that. And I didn't want to ruin what we had, but I guess I did anyway. I'm an idiot. You deserved better than that. You deserve a man that you'd be proud to have stand beside you, not some coward that couldn't even look you in the eyes and tell you that he loved you..." 

He trails off, trembling as he pulls you closer, you feel a tear land on your cheek as he pours his heart out. 

"You're just... _so good _. You're always patient and understanding, even when I don't deserve it. You make me better. I...don't really know when it happened, I guess I woke up one day and I just...knew. You were the man I wanted by my side for the rest of my life. I...we...can still be that, right? Even after...everything thats happened..?"__

____

____

You lay in shock for a while, Gabriel's heart hammering in your ear. 

Finally, you look up at him and raise a hand to caress his face, wiping away the tears that stream down his cheeks. 

"Hey..Gabe, Gabriel. Look at me. I forgive you. Its ok, its alright, love." 

You smile, leaning up to place a small kiss on the corner of his lips before carrying on, "I already told you how I feel about you. I love you. And if..if you'd still have me, I'd follow you anywhere."

He's silent, more tears spilling from his eyes as he pulls you close, resting his forehead on yours. 

You gaze longingly into his eyes and you continue, "And regarding what happened, we both could have made...better life choices and avoided all this nonsense. But in case you haven't noticed, we're both really fucking dumb. Maybe mostly me, since I didn't realize my best friend was in love with me for years." 

He laughs earnestly, wiping the tears from his face and pulling you into a kiss, the corner of his lips salty from a stray tear. 

He gazes deep into your eyes when he pulls away, relief and joy flooding through him. 

"I'm gonna need you to repeat that last bit." He smirks, kissing you again. 

You roll your eyes as you pull him close, savouring the feeling of his skin against yours. 

A sense of peace washes over you, like everything in the world just...fits. And you know the feeling will be there long after you wake, so you close your eyes, letting his steady heartbeat lull you off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, Gabe loves you so damn much Reader
> 
> Lmao that was the most vanilla sex scene I've ever written
> 
> *Note: K heres the dealio, next chapter will be an epilogue, then after that I'll be taking the rest of the month off for exams ! 
> 
> But !! The winner of the poll was a nsfw oneshot (ofc it was u nasty nasty readers lol) so I'll be posting that near the end of the month! 
> 
> Then at the start of May I'll start posting the new multi chapter fic ! The winner for the poll technically was the "Gabe courting/falling in love w/ you" option, and I have a really nice fashion designer!AU planned out for it. Its gonna be so good, I'm having so much fun with it you don't even know. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !!
> 
> ♡♡♡


	15. Epilogue

You and Gabriel walk hand in hand into the cafeteria the next morning, glowing in newfound joy. 

The two of of you have been inseparable since the beginning of this new chapter of your relationship.

You grab a seat at an empty table, sitting opposite each other as you begin to dig into your meals. 

Its good, or at least as good a meal one could expect in a remote military base. "Roast beef" with gravy and a side of powdery mash potatoes. 

Its a feast as far you're concerned, after all every meal you get to enjoy with Gabriel now is more than enough. 

You open your mouth to crack a joke when you glance to your left, just past his head. 

The whole table behind you simultaneously looks away when you catch their eyes, you turn your head further, everywhere you turn entire tables struggle to pretend they weren't blatantly staring at the two of you. 

You shoot Gabe a bewildered look and he shrugs with a mouthful of mash potatoes, just as confused as you are. 

You turn again when you see a figure approaching your table, making their way past the crowds of curious faces. 

Ana shoves Gabe halfway off his seat as she swoops in, he begrudgingly shifts his weight around, trying to find a comfortable angle to lean on. 

"My, my if it isn't the happy couple." She muses as she brings a tiny teacup up to her lips. 

Gabriel chokes on his coffee, you flush red as you stammer, "W-how do you know about..us?" 

"Oh, sweetheart. Its not just me, your names are on everyones lips this morning." 

You can tell shes trying her very hardest to not burst out laughing. You sigh, deciding to play her game, desperate for answers. 

"Yes, but _how_ do they know about us, Ana." 

The corner of her mouth quirks, "Well, one very red Private Lincoln ran into the break room after his shift ended late last night and gave everyone a veeery juicy rendition of your...coupling." 

She lets out a cackle when she finishes, unable to hold her glee in for another second. 

You pale and look over to Gabriel, who looks like he might implode, face flush red with steam practically pouring from his ears. 

You clutch your head in your hands, face burning as you will the ground to open and swallow you up. 

Eventually, you raise up your head and see Ana congratulating Gabriel about his "achievements", pinching his very red cheeks as his soul tries to leave his body. 

You stare and find that you can't help but join her in her glee, laughing stitches into your sides as Gabriel bemoans his "ruined reputation". 

Well, looks like his life was going to be a whole new kind of difficult now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've come a long way Reader, but you've manage bag yourself the best man in the whole goddamn world 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading !! I honest to god cannot believe the reception this got (1000+ hits are you fucking kidding me) ;; 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who commented/kudoed or sent an ask, you're all more than I deserve ;; Every bit of feedback is worth the world to me 
> 
> Special shoutout to all the transguys who hit me up abt this fic. I really did start writing for us and it honestly makes me cry whenever I hear how much this fic means to ppl ;;
> 
> If you guys have any post story Reviews™ those would be greatly appriciated !! Just overall thoughts on the story, pacing, anything at all I'd love to hear it ! 
> 
> I'm working hard on the new fics and I'm really excited for you guys to see it !! Any thoughts really help with improving/motivating my writing ! 
> 
> Thank so so much again !! I love you guys !! I'll see you all in May ! 
> 
> ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪ 
> 
> ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at justalittlemeenah.tumblr.com✌︎
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
> (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) ♡


End file.
